Revenge Gone Wrong
by Silver-Nebula
Summary: What happens when Tom plans to make Marco jealous, but ends up cautching up in the ruse himself?mClick to find out, dearie!
1. The First Steps

**Hello my lovely viewers! Tis I, the one and only Silver-Nebula! This is a new story of mine, well duh. I know you're thinking "Why start a new one if you're just going to get bored with it and stop?" Well, to answer your question I would like to say, did one I actually have a list of the chapters and what should happen in each chapter!**

 **You heard it here first folks! I, for once, have a gameplay. Yayyyyy!**

 **Anyway, back to the story. I am only of the few Tomie shippers. *le gasp* Yes that's right, Jackie x Tom. The skater and the demon. It's an unpopular ship, I am aware of that. But the job of my story is to make a the Tomie shippers multiply. If you are a Tomie shipper, please DM or review. If I have convinced you to switch to the Tomie ship at any time from here to the very last chapter, please review or DM me. It will encourage me greatly!**

 **Now, drumroll please...**

 **The story begins!**

Chapter One: The First Steps

"AGGHHHH!"

I began to pace my room, my vision tinged red with anger. My feet were leaving flaming scorch marks on my expensive rug, but my thoughts were more important than petty flames.

How dare that Marco Diaz think he can make a fool of me and get away with it! He stole the dance that was meant for Star and myself. Diaz had crossed the line big time!

No one makes Thomas Nira Darkyrui seem like a dunce! Not without having their heart ripped out that is...

What bothered me most was that I went through so much trouble to make the princess happy! I managed to obtain a personal anger management trainer, a stress bunny, I even went as far as to alter the oh so precious Blood Moon Ball. But did she care? Noooo, of course she did not.

(The least she could have done was allow the unicorn's blood)

She didn't so much as bat an eye! All she saw was Marco. Marco, Marco, Marco!

What did that surface-dealer have that I didn't? Huh? I was obviously handsome, rich, and the perfect demon. So why choose him...over me? I just don't understand.

Star and I are more alike. He's nothing but a mere human. I just, don't quite get it yet. Did she pity him? Yes, that must be it. It must be.

I knew what I had to do... I would take the one Marco held dear to his heart. If I couldn't have my true love, then he couldn't have his!

Without hesitation, I flipped open the large leather bound book that was testing around my cauldron. A simple transfiguration spell should do just the trick.

I hastily find the tab I had in mind and laid the following ingredients out:

•Eye of Sphinx

•Two Cockatrice feathers

•Cup of Ground Silkworms

•Blood of a pure demon

•Pear halves

•Hair of desired form

A cold smirk formed in my face as I got the jar that contained the hair of my last human victim. I threw the strand into the large pot and began to stir.

"De'morita Ajous."

With sacred words spoken, the brew began to glow a bright blue. A sharp pain stung my dark heart as it achingly reminded me of Star.

At last I scooped a generous amount into my silver goblet, then culled it down.

Transforming was a very painful experience. No doubt about it.

I felt my horns dig themselves into my skull, my fangs being filed to a dull shape, my very bones shrinking.

It was also a slow process...

Nearly two hours later the pain stopped, leaving nothing but a slight ache.

Shakily, I walked to my full length skill mirror and looked upon my reflection. I was no longer my gloriously striking self. I wasn't hideous, devils no. I just wasn't a sculpted masterpiece as I once was.

My salmon hair had been shortened, changed to blonde, and parted to the left ever so slightly. The third eye I once sported was gone. My skin was slightly tan and hints of freckles showed upon my nose and shoulders. The only trait that gave me away was my slitted, red eyes.

Nothing I could do to change that though.

Now all I needed was to get a change of clothes and enroll myself in the school Star and Marco attended.

Diaz, watch you're back. You've awoken the demon...


	2. Jackie Lynn Thomas

Thank **you for continuing with the story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 _Chapter Two: Jackie Lynn Thomas_

It wasn't hard at all to get that grubby principal to accept my application. All it took was a mere sack of silver to get him to enroll me. Stupid humans. Greed will be the end of you all.

The large man led me to the classroom that I once asked Star to the Blood Moon Ball in. Inside was an atrocious looking man, woman thing. It was introduced as 'Mrs. Skullnick.' Ugh. All humans are really weird looking. The principal simple said I was a new student and gave her a slip of paper.

It took her a moment to scan the paper and call to her class.

"Attention."

Not one soul looked up from Princess Star, who was showing everyone her newest spell, Sugar Storm. She looked as beautiful as always.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, maggots!"

Now, Mrs Skullnick had the attention of every single being in the room. Nice one, fatso.

She gave a loud huff and turned to me, "Everyone, this is..." She looked to the slip of paper the principal had given her, "...Turner Kean. Take any open seat, runt."

I gave the most convincing smile I could manage and made my way to the back of the classroom. The seat I sat in was seated between a between a plump, curly haired male and a female I should assume is a 'cheerleader' or whatever you call them, based on her uniform.

I was given a few looks, but not many. I had made sure my disguise wouldn't draw any unwanted attention to myself.

Even with that being stated, it angered me when Star never gave me a second glance. All this for a girl who refused accept or even acknowledge my burning love for her. Star Butterfly, you are a hard one...

But I managed to calm down rather quickly, aware that a certain amount of anger or stress would make my potion begin to faultier. That couldn't happen. Not yet anyway...

"Nice eyes. Never seen any in that color or shape before. Contacts?"

Tom looked up ever so slightly to see a girl, about Star and Marco's age sitting in front of me. She had shoulder length blonde hair with a single strip of it dyed Aqua blue. She was alright, but nothing compared to Star. Well, in my eyes that is.

With a confused look I began to speak, "Um, no. They're natural. It," I slowly paused, thinking of a believable story, "...it's a rare condition I have. Runs in my family."

That sounded rather possible, right? I truly hope so. I hadn't known his eyes were that much of a wonder to surface dealers.

"Cool," she said, extending her hand to me, "I'm Jackie. Jackie Lynn Thomas."

Ah! I'm glad I saw a group outside greet each other! It wasn't unusual in the Underworld to bow to one another. But I wasn't sure if these heathens were civilized enough to do so.

I tried to take her hand but was shocked when I saw she curled her hand into a fist.

What in the devil is she doing. Surely a bow was proper...

Of course his was wrong. Yet again.

"Um, okay. Is that normal where you're from?"

His eyes shot to look at her so fast, his neck cracked.

"What do you mean? Where do you think I'm from? Where else would I be from?"

His words came out in a rush, but once more he began to calm down.

She held up her hands in a silly gesture Tom guessed was an apology, "Hey dude, sorry. No need to get hostile. I just though you were from England or some place like that. They now there, right?"

I gave a small nod, sighing to myself, "I see."

The conversation was clearly over. Much to my own delight. He had more strategic things to do.

After the first few classes had ended, I began watching Marco's every step. It annoyed me that Diaz and Star hung out a lot. But what annoyed me further was when Princess Butterfly gave this Oscar fellow a look of clear appreciation after performing a disgraceful tune that made me want to rip off my own ears.

Star had not one, but two love interest. And I wasn't one of them! The nerve of her. I shall get her though. Count on it...

While she was talking to the awful musician, I watched as Marco looked at not Star, but the girl I had awkwardly spoken to earlier that day. Jackie Lynn Thomas.

It was clear that Marco fancied her, even when he and Star were bound to each other.

Despite already thinking that Marco had interest in another, it bothered me. Why love another when you are bound to the most wonderful girl in all the dimensions? Humans are indeed strange.

The longer I stayed on the surface and in this bloody school made me want to just destroy them all grow. But hey, where was the fun in that?

I took it upon myself to not only learn everything I could about Narco but to also take Jackie into my study. I learned she loved to skate. Her favorite food was fries. She had a soft spot for dogs. Nothing useful. But still...

She now thought of me as a friend. After all when I wasn't following Diaz, I was hanging out with her at the skatepark. Not that I knew how to skate. Jackie seemed that all she needed was a push.

This went on for a few days. I never lost sight of Marco, I even went as far as following Star and Diaz home. It was odd, but my malice-filled mind wasn't going to rest until I have inflicted the same pain on Diaz as he did on me! It wasn't until the day Marco made one fateful mistake that I began to work my revenge.

Jackie was pushed.

Marco asked Star to the school dance, being that he was too frightened to ask Jackie. Star accepted of course, probably because Oscar never asked her. Or once again, pity. But that didn't matter. Star and Marco went to dance together.

I went of course, but without a date. Who needs a needy female when your was watching Diaz? Exactly.

Nothing was out of place. That is until they shared a kiss. It was an accident, but a kiss none the less. In front of Jackie too.

How deliciously perfect.

It was at that moment Jackie let her calm expression show a sign of sadness. It was now apparent, she returned Marco's feelings. Not that he knew of any.

She ran out of the room when Star and Marco pulled apart, both blushing and muttering apologies. This was it. My plan was now on action.

I pushed away any hate-controlled fillings. I was the one to steal Star's first kiss. Not Marco.

I followed the path Jackie must have taken. When I found her, she was sitting on a bench, her arms hugging her legs which were pulled to her chest. She didn't seem mind that she was wearing a dress in the slightest. After all, her heart was just shattered into two.

"Jackie."

She turned her head to see me, whom she knew as 'Turner' sit beside her.

This was it.

"I have a plan and you're in it."

Jackie gave me a teary-eyed look of confusion.

I continued despite this, "I too loved someone, but were stolen from me. Star Butterfly," I say, watching as tears continued to fall down her freckled face, "Marco stole her, and she stole him. Looks like we both have something in common, eh? Now, I need you to assist me. You will help me make Star jealous, whereas I will help you make your beloved Diaz want you. Am I making my request clear?"

I searched her face for any sign of expression besides hurt but found none.

It wasn't until a long moment of silence before Jackie spoke, "Who are you... S-Star never mentioned you before, Turner. She w-w-would have recognized you when you first walked in..."

"Clarity De'morita Ajous."

At this moment, the spell broke. Starting with my hair which was now back to its salmon flamed glorious-ness to my black boots.

Shock ran through Jackie as she jumped off the bench, staring at me wide-eyed.

"I'm Tom. The one who asked Star to the Blood Moon Ball. I know you know about it. I heard it was quite the topic of the week."

"Y-you..."

I gave a wicked grin, my fangs gleaming in the moonlight, "Jackie Lynn Thomas. Accept my offer."

Blinded by anger and hurt, she took the hand I offered her. A flame circled our hands and the contract was signed.

She made a deal with the devil.

 **Suggestion would be nice. And if you wish to make a cover photo, private message me. I'm making one, but if you'd like to, that would be fantastic!**


	3. You're Crazy

**Hello my lovely viewers! I would like to thank each and every one of you for viewing my story. Please favorite/ follow the story, me, or both! Not commanding you or anything... But it would be greatly appreciated!**

 **Now it is time for Chapter Three!**

 _Chapter Three: You're Crazy_

I followed the salmon-haired demon quietly as he led me his 'home.' I felt quite stupid. Making a deal with a stranger. A demonic stranger to be exact.

I quietly looked down at my shaky hands.

 _Marco..._

No, h-he chose Star over me. He kissed her. I knew I should have made a move on him when I could. I was just too overwhelmed. My mother just passed away a few weeks ago, this was the last thing I needed right about now.

Tom turned to me, a smirk curling on his lips, "Calm down, girl. I don't bite."

 _I highly doubt that..._

"Speak before I lose my patience. If we're going to be working together, you cannot fear my forever."

I sighed, "Is it too late to back out...? I don't know why I agreed to this," I say, rubbing the back of my head, "Sure, I'm slightly annoyed with Marco, but trying to actually hurt him, it just seems...barbaric. You know?"

He turned to me, anger burning in his red/pink eyes.

"No! You agreed to assist me. You're actions have bound you to your word, Jackie Lynn."

I raised my thin eyebrows and gave a terrified nod. If I remember correctly, he had a thing to do with fire. I'd rather not have singed hair.

The tombstones that surrounded us cast an eerie feel to the conversation. Although Tom looked well at home and didn't seem to mind in the slightest.

Tom snapped his fingers, "Bolikav, rise."

I have the male my best confused expression and opened my mouth to question him, "Who are you talki-"

A form began to dig himself out of the nearest grave. It looked like a skeleton, but it's bone structure was inhuman. Gnarled horns were producing from the skull, and its teeth were all pointed into fangs.

Tom turned to the creature, rewarding if lowly, "Bolikav, I need a table and large piece of parchment."

Fear over took me and I took a step back as the skeletal creature looked at me. Or, at least I think it was. I can't quite tell, being that Bolikav had sockets for eyes.

"Do hurry," Tom's voice rang, causing the creature to swiftly conquer a bone white table and long roll of yellowish parchment.

Tom snatch the paper from the tall creature and laid it on the table, "Pay attention, girl. I'm going to go over the plan. Understand?"

Without looking for an answer he began running his clawed finger along the surface of the parchment, leaving scorching words.

 _Step 1: Public Image_

 _Step 2: Personal Image_

 _Step 3: Communication_

 _Step 4: Social Events_

 _Step 5: Enrage_

 _Step 6: Brake up_

 _Step 7: Get with Star_

After earning a huff from myself he hastily added:

 _And Jackie with Marco_

I took a sharp intake of breath. I knew this was wrong. I don't want to hurt Marco. Truly I don't. But, I guess it's far too late for what I think to actually matter...

Tom looked at me, his slitted eyes looking into my very being, "Any questions?"

I crossed my arms, "Explain it. Every single step," I say, frowning.

I heard him mumble something that involved 'idiotic' and 'surface-dwellers.'

"Step one means we need to make our false relationship public. Walking around together. That sort of stuff. Before we can convince Marco and Star this is a true relationship, we must convince everyone else."

I gagged slightly, "Relationship!? I-I wasn't told any of this," then it hit me. This was his plot all along, why didn't I think of it? "You'll a-at least be in disguise again, right?"

His fangs shined as he gave a cold laugh, "Devils no. What better way to anger Marco than to see you 'dating' me, his enemy? What a silly thing to ask, Jackie!"

Heat began to rise to my freckles cheeks and I gave a groan, "So I have to be seen walking around with you? What if they think of me as the enemy?"

"Star will think of you as the enemy. That's the plan, girl."

I hate the way he'll spit out the truth... Despite knowing that it'll scare me.

Tom stuck his forked-purple tongue out in distaste as he grabbed the sleeve of my shirt, "Personal appearance. That means you must alter yourself. It won't cost you any. I'm willing to pay for an updated wardrobe, beauty supplies, and etc."

My mouth hung open in surprise. How dare he think I'm the one that needs to be altered. He's the freaky one with the horns...and third eye.

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling, "What of Communication?"

"That's quite simple," he said, raking his claws through his pinkish hair, "I shall text Star, asking her meaningless things about you. You contact Diaz, doing the same but for me. The two will obviously discuss to each other about it. Then a fight is going to spark."

A sigh escaped me as I looked at the singed paper, "W-what of they catch on?..."

"They won't."

Bolikav bowed to Tom and returned to his grave, leaving us alone.

Tom continued explaining the next steps, "We are required to attend social events that Star and Diaz go to. Once in a while we'll invite them over to study or something like that. The longer we stay together in front of them, the angrier they get. That comes into play in step five. They argue, brake off whatever they had, and come to us. We brake up, and are reunited with our interest."

"The way you explain it, it sounds like you put a lot of thought into this, Turne-Tom."

He arched an eyebrow at me, "Well, of course I have. I will do anything for Star."

 _Anything?_


End file.
